The Hanging Tree
by CandyNazi101
Summary: Ten years ago the Rowdyruff Boys tricked their counterparts into believing that they were reformed, and wanted to help them win a war. After betraying them and "killing" them, the girls reappear six years later, ready to end the war. Buttercup has a another reason for getting back at Butch. But when Buttercup finds herself trusting him again, will everything still go as planned?


**Hello everyone :3 CandyNazi here, with my very first Powerpuff Girls story. Or, rather, my first story in on this account. Some of you may better know me as "KatieK101", as my other account is apply named. My reason for taking over this new account is because I wanted to focus strictly on the Warriors series on my origional account, but have been wanting to dip into other series for awhile. So, low and behold, here I am! **

**As I've already mentioned this is my first PPG story, so if you spot anything I could imporve on, please let me know in a review! I'm most concerned about characteriztion, but I'm sure I have my fair share of spelling mistakes as well. If you enjoy my new story, I encourage you to leve a review! They make me smile and, lets be honest, who doesn't love making other people smile? **

**Lastly, this story was inspired by the song "The Hanging Tree" from the new movie, "Mockingjay (Part 1)". I adore the Hunger Games series, and when I heard Jennifer Lawrence actually singing the song, I was filled with inspiration! It's an amazing movie and I encourage anyone who hasn't seen the latest movie to watch it immediatly, and read the books! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, nor do I own The Hunger Games. If I did I would not be writing for you lovely people, now would I? **

* * *

><p><em>"Are you, are you, coming to the tree; where they hung a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen there no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight, up in the hanging tree." - Mockingjay<em>

It was the first time in her life when Buttercup wasn't sure of what the outcome of the fight would be.

Sure, there had been times when she had gone into a fight more cautious than normal, or times when she would dread the results of the fight, but there had never been a shadow of a doubt in her mind that she would reign victorious.

Not until today, that is.

And doubt, she discovered, was a feeling she did not handle well.

They were hiding in an old gray building that had been left to rot some time ago, for obvious reasons. Blossom stood in the center of the once proud building, and Bubbles leaned against a crumbling wall, panting. The green Powerpuff herself was sitting in a corner, hands trembling slightly, and she was constantly running her tongue over her dry lips in a nervous attempt to dampen them. Her stomach felt like it was fighting its own violent battle, like those butterflies people got when they were nervous, but a thousand times worse. Her eyebrows were furrowed downwards like Blossom's did when she was concentrating, and her usual fiery lime green eyes were morbidly dark. All in all Buttercup felt like crap.

No, she decided. Doubt was not her friend.

Glancing at her sisters Buttercup felt frustrated when she saw that she was the only one who was visibly panicking. The only evidence that her sisters shared her doubts were Blossom's clenched fists, and Bubbles thin pink lips were pulled into a straight, tense line. _'They've both had practice masking their doubt.' _Buttercup thought, absentmindedly. _'They've felt this way before and know how to handle it; I haven't.' _

In hopes that the sound of her cocky, confident voice would settle her nerves, Buttercup asked, "So leader girl – what's the new plan?" Her voice did nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves. If anything it only worsened them. Her voice shook with every word, and it came out more a whisper then anything.

Blossom glanced at the headstrong 'puff and blinked, not accustomed to seeing her sister in such a nervous wreck, but replied, "I don't know."

Buttercup frowned. "Gee, that's comforting."

"Be easy on her Buttercup." Bubbles soft voice broke in. "None of us know what we're going into. The Rowdyruff Boys lied to us. We don't know how much of what they said was truthful, and since they know our old plan…" Bubbles trailed off and Buttercup thought she sounded close to tears.

"And whose idea was it to trust them in the first place?" She muttered bitterly. Bubbles didn't respond, however she lowered her baby blue gaze to the ground.

"Buttercup," Blossom warned, frowning as well. When Buttercup only snorted and looked pointedly away, Blossom sighed and approached one of the many windows that covered the old, abandoned work building. The gray brick building was in horrible condition, and one of Butch's earthquakes would easily bring it to its knees. Maybe it would take less than that. "We can't stay here much longer." Blossom murmured aloud. "If the boys find us here and we don't sense them first, we're doomed."

"But what can we do?" Bubbles asked, finally looking up from the ground. Blossom's heart wrenched painfully in her chest when she saw the tears that started building in her sister's eyes. "The Rowdyruff Boys know every detail of our old plan, plus there powers are working great." Bubble's voice quivered with fear.

"The Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup growled. "I hope they _do_ find us. The minute I lay my eyes on Butch, I'm going to _flay _him! That rotten, no-good counterpart of mine!"

Blossom looked faintly amused by her sister's aggressive threats, but it didn't last long. Soon she sighed again and returned her gaze to the eerily silent city of Townsville. The mayor had everyone evacuated hours ago, placing his faith in the Powerpuff Girls.

_What if he misplaced his faith? _Buttercup wondered, glaring at one of the walls so that her sister's wouldn't see her biting her lip. _Man, this whole doubt thing sucks. _

And yet, she had been so confident in herself at the beginning of the day. It was almost humorous how quickly she had changed her mind. All it took was one look at the Rowdyruff Boys – one look at _Butch_ – and she'd known that they had been lying to the girls _for months_.

First seeking the girls out, desperate to get away from that tyrant of a monkey, Mojo Jojo, who was quickly turning the war around in his favor. Then, once they knew where the girls were, they started working to gain their trust. From small gestures of friendship to telling them secrets in the dark, Buttercup didn't catch onto what they were doing until it was too late. By the time they did realize it, they already trusted the boys with their lives.

It was _sickening_ how weak Buttercup had been. She went from hating the Rowdyruff Boys more than anyone she knew, to trusting them with every inch of her being. But what really upset her was that she trusted them with _Blossom and Bubbles's lives_.

Buttercup gave her head a quick shake, riding her mind of the immense guilt that statement brought to her.

After the boys had successfully gained their trust, they started training together. It was then that they stumbled across a startling discovery – the Powerpuff Girls were losing their powers. However, when the boys powers displayed no signs of weakening, Bubbles had suggested that they work together. With Mojo drawing closer and closer to winning the long-lasting battle, and the girls' powers starting to waver, the Rowdyruff Boys could turn the whole war around in their favor.

So of course the girls agreed. And _not once_ had Buttercup considered that they were being set up for the biggest shock of their ten year-old lives. After all, why would she ever have a reason to mistrust Butch – her best friend?

After weeks of training with their counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls thought that had created the ultimate plan. Since their powers only worked for short bursts of time before ceasing, the girls would throw everything they had at Mojo whenever their powers were working. The moment they stopped working the Rowdyruff Boys would swoop in and take over until the girls' powers were operating again. Brick and Blossom had estimated that after only four hours, the battle that they had been fighting for months would finally come to a close.

The two self-proclaimed geniuses had been excited to set their masterpiece of a plan in action. They had stayed up the night before discussing every detail, every possible flaw, and every outcome imaginable. Funny that the Rowdyruff Boys lying to them never once occurred in the discussion. Buttercup suspected that Blossom had been blinded by a little more than just ignorance. It didn't take a genius to realize that the pink 'puff had fallen for her counterpart, and fallen hard.

Boomer and Bubbles just wanted to get the battle over with and go on with life. They had compiled a rather extensive list of places they wanted to visit and things they wanted to see once the battle was over. Buttercup shot Bubbles a sympathetic glance; she had used up all of her favorite blue glitter pen to make that list.

And as for herself and Butch… Buttercup didn't know whether to scream in frustration or smile blissfully. The last couple days they spent hanging out had been some of the best days of the green 'puff's life. They were both so eager to step on the battle field and fight. So ready to destroy whatever dared defied them. Butch understood Buttercup so perfectly, that Buttercup often found herself wondering how she lived her life fighting against him, instead of beside him.

They both possessed the same confidence that others could only dream of having. They were both so reckless that their siblings had officially deemed them safety hazards. They shared such a strong connection – almost stronger than the one they shared with their siblings – that sometimes, it actually scared Buttercup.

Those nights they spent talking together, when Brick and Blossom were putting the finishing touches on their plan and Boomer and Bubbles listed their dreams, Buttercup found herself telling him everything. The time she had a crush on Ace; when she thought she wasn't as special as her sisters; even her old green blanket, which she thought gave her the power to fight so fiercely. Butch would grin in absolute amusement as Buttercup told him her secrets, and would chaff loudly. Buttercup gave him a sharp _whack_ a time or two for laughing at something serious, but it was all in good fun.

And in return, Butch told her some secrets and stories of his own. Like the time when Him and Mojo Jojo had a custody battle over the boys, or like the time Butch hid Brick's beloved cap, and blamed it on Boomer. Buttercup smiled, laughed, and gasped. If only she had known how much fun her counterpart had been – think about all the trouble they could have been causing this whole time!

Of course, not everything had been so light-hearted. Buttercup felt a grave frown engulf her facial features as she thought about one of the last nights they spent together. The nigh she confessed her deepest, darkest fear. The one thing she felt like she would never be able to admit to her sisters…

Buttercup gave her head a sharp shake, hoping to rid her mind of the memory forever. It had definitely been her weakest moment yet, when she broke down and told him what she had been hiding for years. _How could I have ever trusted _Butch_ that strongly? _Buttercup wondered for the thousandth time. _I-I couldn't even bring myself to tell Blossom and Bubbles! My own sisters, who I would give my life to protect! And yet I told my former enemy?! _

Although Buttercup would never even acknowledge the possibility, maybe Blossom hadn't been the only one blinded by a crush on her counterpart.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Buttercup saw Blossom stiffen. Icy cold dread gripped at her veins, turning her skin cold. _They've finally found us. But our powers aren't back yet! _

"You can hear them, can't you?" Buttercup asked, inwardly cringing when her voice came out sounding like a mere whisper. Blossom only nodded, not tearing her cherry pink eyes away from the window. Buttercup knew she was trying to mask the fear that was undoubtedly splashed across her face.

Buttercup heard Bubbles whimper from her spot against the pale gray wall. "B-but our powers aren't back yet." She protested weakly, as if Blossom held some sort of control over their abilities. "We drained them on the flight here. Blossom, w-we can't fight them yet!"

Blossom lowered her head, and Buttercup winced when she caught sight of her sister's defeated expression. She had never seen her leader look so helpless. Heck, _Buttercup_ had never _felt _this helpless! "I know Bubbles. But I can hear them. They're getting closer and closer and for the first time in my life I can't think of a plan!" Blossom's voice was borderline panic, and the green 'puff realized it was taking every inch of her self-control to not just curl up and give in.

"I don't want to fight Boomer though…" Bubbles whispered, wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug. "We're friends."

"If we were friends," Buttercup interrupted darkly. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we? It's time to face the cold hard facts: the boys used us. They tricked us into believing they were reformed so that we would trust them, only to destroy that trust as soon as we let our guards down! It was their plan all along and we fell for it!" The fierce 'puff ended her bitter speech with a snarl. "_They've never been our friends_!"

"How can you turn against Butch so easily?" Bubbles demanded. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, the sign that she was about to burst into tears at any second. Blossom closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples, most likely trying to contain her composure as she let the truth behind Buttercup's words sink in.

"Because," Buttercup growled. "Butch was **never **my friend. He made _that_ crystal clear when him and his good-for-nothing brothers stood beside Mojo." Buttercup felt her voice start to tremble ever so slightly, and she paused before going on, a bit softer. "Besides, we've been fighting against them since we were five. We're ten now. It isn't that difficult."

"Buttercup is right." Blossom added, finally switching her light pink gaze from the window to her sisters. "The Rowdyruff Boys were _created to destroy us_. We were foolish to ever think that they were capable of changing their ways. We were foolish to believe that they would ever _want _to change."

Bubbles lowered her baby blue orbs to stare sadly at the ground. Buttercup couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy towards her sister. Poor, sweet Bubbles was trying so hard to see the good in Boomer. She was so deep in denial that coming to terms with the horrible truth looked like it was going to make her sick.

Buttercup looked at Blossom, and their eyes met. "How much longer until they're here?" She asked dryly. Blossom was silent as she clamped her eyes shut and concentrated hard, trying to focus her supersonic hearing.

"I-I don't know." Blossom answered a couple seconds later. "My supersonic hearing isn't working. My powers are still recharging." Buttercup felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had ever heard Blossom say, 'I don't know.' She had said it three times in the past twenty minutes.

"So they could be here right now and we wouldn't even know it." Buttercup muttered.

"Oh, trust me babe, you would know it!" A masculine voice suddenly boomed, so loudly that Buttercup felt the building start to tremble. The 'green puff growled and darted over to Blossom side, practically thrusting herself out the empty window. Blossom grabbed her shirt to hold her back, and Buttercup narrowed her lime green eyes as three figures slowly descended from the cloudy gray sky, until they were only a couple feet away from the two girls' faces.

"Well, well, well," Buttercup growled. "Did the Rowdyruff Boys finally decide to grow a pair and show up?"

Brick and Butch exchanged smirks, whilst Boomer fiddled with his fingers. However he lowered his midnight blue gaze when Bubbles slowly made her way over to her sisters, shamefully unable to look her in the eye.

"Someone sounds bitter." Butch taunted "What, did you finally get it through your thick skull that we played you the whole time?"

"You three are despicable!" Blossom spat, looking directly at Brick. "Using us for your own personal gain! I should have known you three would never change!"

Brick narrowed his crimson colored eyes. "That's right. You should have. And to think, you're supposed to be _my_ counterpart." Buttercup felt Blossom's grip on her shoulders tightened. The fierce fighter opened her mouth, a witty remark on the tip of her tongue, when Bubbles beat her to it.

"I thought we were friends, Boomer." She whimpered. "Remember the list we made together? All the places we wanted to visit someday?" Boomer glanced up, as Bubbles searched his face for any signs of the boy she had befriended. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

For a second Buttercup thought Boomer was going to give in and apologize to his counterpart. But then Brick cleared his throat loudly, and when Boomer glanced at his brothers, it became evident that they had gone over this situation already. Brick was glaring pointedly at the dark blue 'ruff and Butch looked like he might tackle him. Boomer seemed to understand the unspoken message perfectly, because he gave the slightest nod of his head before hardening his midnight blue eyes and glaring at Bubbles. "Why would I ever want to do any of those things with a goody two-shoes 'puff?" He growled.

Bubbles gasped, hurt by his words, and clamped her mouth shut, undoubtedly trying her hardest to not burst into tears. Buttercup gritted her teeth angrily and shook Blossom off of her, still glaring at their arch-rivals. "What's wrong with you guys?" She shouted. "Why couldn't you just stay out of our way and-"

"Stay out of your way?" Butch interrupted. His earlier smirk had been whipped clean off his face, and in its place was a degrading sneer. "Buttercup how **stupid** are you?! We were created to _destroy_ you guys. You three are the bane of our existents! Staying out of your way isn't even a _possibility_!"

Brick looked faintly amused by Butch's speech, whilst Boomer clamped his eyes shut and clutched his fist. At this point Buttercup was trembling with rage. Every word that poured out of her counterpart's mouth was like a punch to the gut. Slowly Buttercup's world started fading into a black and white scene, until the furious red spots dancing in front of her vision were the only splashes of color left. She was only vaguely aware of the single tear that trickled down Bubble's cheek, or the fact that Blossom was shouting at Brick. Her senses dulled themselves until Buttercup was only aware of one thing, and one thing only.

Butch.

Her traitorous counterpart.

Howling a battle-cry Buttercup leapt from the window ledge and threw herself at Butch. Not expecting her to attack him just yet, the duo started plummeting to the ground. Butch shouted something but his words were inaudible, stolen by the screaming wind. Buttercup didn't care that they were falling out of the sky, she only cared about making sure Butch got exactly what he deserved. She delivered punch after punch to his stomach; she pulled his spiky black hair; she screamed a series of profanities that would have made the Professor faint of heart.

Suddenly Buttercup's vibrant green eyes widened. _The Professor! We never made sure he got out okay! What if he decided to come back for us, or forgot something and returned to the house? What if he- _Buttercup's frantic thoughts were cut off when Butch managed to get them both air-born again, and landed a blow to her face. Buttercup heard a sickening _crack _and could only assume that the green 'ruff had broken her nose. However her nose was the least of her worries.

It was as if that one blow was enough to turn the fight around in his favor. All of a sudden Butch transformed into a wild animal, clawing and punching the 'puff at rapid fire. Buttercup tasted blood in her mouth and when she screamed in agony, her voice was horse.

Deciding he had had enough of his persistent counterpart, Butch kicked the green Powerpuff off of him, and allowed her to plummet to the ground.

Strangely enough, as she descended into what could very well be her death, Buttercup found herself reflecting. Perhaps it was supposed to be an escape from the unbearable pain she was going through at that moment, or maybe people's lives really do flash before their eyes before they die. Whatever the reason, Buttercup accepted the excuse without protest.

_"How stupid do you think I am?! You guys seriously expect us to believe that you've changed? That you want to help us plot against Mojo? Fat chance!"_

_"Do I look like Blossom or Bubbles, Butch?! They may think that you and your brothers are truly reformed, but I never will! I will **never** trust you!"_

_"Y-you saved me...why?" _

_"Ugh, don't push your luck, Butch Jojo. I'm only hanging out with you because Bloss and Bubs are busy. Besides, I bet you're horrible at keeping secrets." _

_"It's not that funny, Butch. I was only five and it was like my comfort object. Didn't you ever have one of those as a kid?" _

_"Look Butch, I have something to tell you. It's really important, so you can't tell anyone, especially not your brothers. I haven't told the Professor about it, or even Blossom and Bubbles. So… I need you to promise that you'll never tell anyone, alright? … Because you're my counterpart. You know me better then my own sisters, as scary as that is. … Seriously? Ugh, fine, whatever. I guess because you're also… my best friend."_

Buttercup thought that after ten years of protecting the city of Townsville from various monsters and super-villains, she had a pretty good idea of what pain felt like. But the moment she finally made contact with the black, concrete road, Buttercup realized just how much the Chemical X coursing through her veins had dulled that pain. And now that it was spread so thin throughout her body that it barely existed, well, Buttercup would have pitied those who were mortal if she had been able to piece together a coherent thought.

Buttercup let out a weak groan, and as her vision started blurring she made out the slowly descending figure of Butch. He was in his typical Rowdyruff Boy stance; arms crossed challengingly over his chest and a smug smirk plastered across his features. It was that stance that resparked the green 'puff's eariler doubts. _How can I possibly win this? _she was met with silence.

Butch strutted over to where she laid helplessly on the concrete and frowned lightly. "Still alive? Guess I didn't drop you high enough to kill you, huh? Don't worry, I'll fix that." The aggressive 'ruff picked Buttercup up like she was weightless, before narrowing his forest green eyes and slamming her back onto the concrete. Buttercup could only exhale a painfilled groan.

Butch looked frustrated. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you would just die already! Come on Butterfingers, just get it over with!" The green 'ruff picked Buttercup up once more before throwing her back on the concrete. Butch proceeded to repeat this action again and again, until Buttercup was praying to whoever was listening to just end her life already. Heck, living with HIM for eternity wouldn't be this much torture!

Buttercup wasn't sure of how many times Butch had slammed her into the hard concrete road, but she did know one thing: her powers wouldn't be back in time to help her defeat her counterpart. She also realized that it was thanks to the last bits of chemical X in her body that she was still alive. If she had been conscious enough, Buttercup would have chuckled at the bitter irony. The very element that had ensured her safety ever since creation, was the one thing that kept her from reaching sweet relief.

Butch paused his torture to glare at the green 'puff. "_You're **still breathing**_?!" He demanded. It was a side to Butch that Buttercup hadn't witnessed since she had befriended the young boy. A small, quiet voice acknowledged the fact that this side of Butch scared her. "What's your problem?!

Buttercup managed to raise her head weakly, and for a moment, lime green eyes met forest-colored eyes. Both sets of orbs reflected the same resentment, and anger so powerful it would have made anyone else step back. But Buttercup and Butch weren't just anyone. They were sworn enemies, destined to fight each other until the other surrendered onto death. They would never - could never - tolerate each other's presence permanently, or have a relaxed friendship. Buttercup just wished she would have come to this conclusion sooner. Maybe she could have convinced her sisters that the Rowdyruff Boys only meant trouble. Maybe she could have prevented this - the battle with Mojo, the evacuation of the city she loved so dearly, and her own sisters' potential deaths. Maybe she could have prevented all of it.

Butch shook his head, his face coated in unmasked disgust. "Whatever," he growled. "I'll end it right now." When Butch raised his fist Buttercup knew that this just had to be the end. Her body wouldn't be able to endure anymore damage. _But what if I can? What if I never die, and Butch just keeps beating me forever? _There was that damned doubt again.

"Any last words, Butterfingers?" Butch asked, mockingly. His clenched fist towered above her frail body temptingly, tauntingly.

"I hate you." Buttercup spat. There. Out of anything she could have possibly said before she died, that was her most satisfying option.

For just a moment Buttercup thought she saw something flash in her counterpart's eyes. But just as soon as it appeared it disappeared again, and the ghost of a frown grazed Butch's lips. "You won't be missing much, babe. Besides, you wouldn't want to see what this world transforms into. Trust me."

In the split second Buttercup had until Butch's fist collided with her gut, she couldn't help but think, _At least the doubt will be gone._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who is your favorite PPG pairing? <strong>

**Personally, mine is Butchercup :3**


End file.
